


One Day in the Year

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Spy turns melancholy on Valentine's Day, and Sniper can't help but notice.





	One Day in the Year

The air was warm, under the fading sunset, but the metal railing on the sniping deck of Teufort was as chilly as if it had just been teleported from Coldfront. Spy had leaned on it, while he lit another cigarette, but that quickly became uncomfortable. He settled for crossing his arms instead, as he gazed out over the two bases. Nothing but him, the sun, a frown on his face, and his own musings.

“Penny for yer thoughts?”

Spy looked sidelong at Sniper, standing in the doorway with a beer can in hand. He took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew it in the Australian’s direction.

“That would be a centime in my case, Monsieur,” he said.

Sniper looked puzzled for a moment. “What’s a-”

“The equivalent unit of currency in my homeland.”

“Alright, take it easy, mate.” He held out the can. “I was gonna ask if you wanted a tinny.”

Spy looked at it for a moment, then held out a hand. Sniper approached him and passed it over. The Frenchman popped the seal loudly and took a mouthful, then grimaced.

“Aw, don’t look like you just kissed a wallaby, mate. It’s not that bad,” Sniper said, taking the can back.

Spy swallowed, with some difficulty. He quickly returned to his cigarette to soothe his jangled taste buds. “Thank you anyway,” he managed.

“So, why are you out here watching the sunset on this lovely Friday evening?” Sniper asked. “I thought you’d be inside, beating everyone else at poker.”

“Can a man not be alone with his thoughts sometimes?” Spy said.

“Course, but you could’ve done that in yer room instead of in full view of the enemy base. So why are you out here?” Sniper took a drink, and nudged him with the can. “C'mon, lighten up.”

Spy rolled his eyes at him, and then took the can. He drank, coughed at the harsh taste, and passed it back. “You know what day it is…”

“Valentine’s Day? Strewth, don’t tell me you’re pining after some sheila, Spy.”

“And what if I was?” he said defiantly.

“No offense, but you don’t seem like the type.” Sniper regarded him for a minute. “Well, stranger things have happened, but I’d expect you to be out chasing her instead of mooning around.”

“I never said I was pining after a ‘sheila’,” Spy said irritably. “Just leave it alone, bushman. I do not want to talk about it.”

“Suit yourself.”

They fell silent. Sniper took a drink and passed the can over again; Spy mirrored his actions and returned it. The sun began to fade behind the horizon, painting the sky every color of gold and bronze.

Sniper cleared his throat. “Who’s the lucky man then?”

Spy stared at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

“What? You said you weren’t after a woman.”

“And you are not the kind of man who I expect to hold such progressive views.”

“I grew up in Sydney, mate, not the middle of the outback.”

Spy blew another stream of smoke from his nostrils. “Even so… Look. It is Valentine’s Day and I am allowed to feel lonely. Can you not let me be lonely in peace?”

Sniper chuckled. “You know, it’s just one day out of the whole year, Spook. It doesn’t mean anything - it’s certainly not worth getting yer knickers in a knot over it anyway.”

“It is only one day, but it is good to have a day to be reminded of love, and romance, and kisses, and other fine things, even if it does make one lonely.” Spy’s face suddenly became pensive. “What do you mean by the 'lucky’ man?” he asked.

“Well…” Sniper cleared his throat again. “He’d have to be lucky, right, if you’re pining after him…” He pulled his hat down over his face. “Sorry. It sounds a bit stupid now that I think about it.”

“What do you think that man would say, if he knew?” Spy said distantly.

“No idea. You know how this kind of thing goes, a bloke would just get embarrassed…” He trailed off.

“And be unable to say anything, perhaps?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

They fell silent again. Both turned to watch the sunset, absorbed in their own thoughts.

“Am I the one you’re lonely for?” Sniper asked.

Spy almost inhaled the whole cigarette. He spat it out over the railing, doubled-over in a bout of coughing. Sniper quickly put the beer can on the ground and thumped his back. Whatever Spy was going to say was lost, as he almost hacked up his lungs.

“Bloody hell, Spy!” Sniper helped him stand up straight. Spy grabbed the front of his flak jacket to keep himself from falling over the railing after the cigarette.

“You…” he began, but nothing more followed the word while his breaths were hoarse and scratchy. He coughed and tried again, but could only wheeze in pain. Sniper grabbed his arms and held him upright as he gasped.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Why would you ask that?” Spy said weakly.

“Because you’re here on Valentine’s Day,” Sniper said, far more gently, “standing in the one spot where you know you can be seen from my nest, and you don’t want me around.”

Spy’s gaze was fixed on the front of Sniper’s shirt, where his hand gripped the Australian’s jacket. He didn’t reply, even though his breath became easier.

Sniper leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You gonna answer the question, Spook?”

Spy’s mouth set in a hard line as he looked up. “And if I did, bushman?”

“You could stop pretending you’re in a bloody romance novel, for one,” Sniper said, a faint smile playing across his lips. “What happens next, though – who knows? You have to answer first.”

Spy snorted with laughter. “A romance novel, hm?” Their faces hovered closer.

“What else do you call standing on a balcony, watching a sunset and feeling sorry for yourself because you’re lusting after me?”

“Now you are simply jumping to conclusions.”

“Oh yeah?” Sniper moved his hands down to Spy’s waist and squeezed, just a little. “Tell me I’m wrong, then.”

Spy said nothing. His grip on Sniper’s jacket relaxed, until his hand was resting on his chest. He seemed ready to say something, or even to shove him away. He shut his eyes for a moment, breathed deeply, and his hand slipped up around Sniper’s neck. He pulled him forward and kissed him.

The sunset was almost gone. Sniper’s arms enveloped him, his mouth engulfed him, and they only paused long enough for Spy to rip off his balaclava and let it fall to the ground, where it was swiftly joined by Sniper’s hat. Then they were pressed together again, and Spy’s hands wound through Sniper’s hair, and Sniper couldn’t seem to hold him close enough. When they finally ran out of breath and had to let go the taste of each other’s lips, the sky had darkened, and the stars had come out.

“You knew,” Spy murmured.

“Nah. I suspected. You standing below my nest like you’re about to burst into a sonnet at any minute confirmed it.” Sniper nipped at the corner of his mouth, stubble grazing both their skin. “Blimey, I bet yer good in bed.”

“What was that you were saying about romance novels, Monsieur?”

“Fuck 'em. Do you want to come back to my nest and get naked?”

“Mmm… I could be persuaded, yes.”

Spy suddenly found himself grasping nothing but air, as Sniper swept the balaclava and hat up off the deck. He snagged the beer, slammed it back, and tossed the can over the railing, then held out his hand to Spy. “Well? You coming?”

“You move quickly,” Spy said, though he couldn’t help smiling.

“I’m Australian, mate. Maybe the French like sweet talk, but I’d rather just get to the fun part.” He snaked his arm around Spy’s waist again. “Course, you can stay out here if you like, and I’ll go and take matters into my own hands…”

Their lips met again, and Spy’s fingers trailed down below his belt. “How could I say no to that, hm?” he said. “Lead on then, bushman, lead on.”


End file.
